Wolfblood-Static Wolf Love
by ChocolateMurder24
Summary: When Maddy is forced to make a descision based on Rhydian's well-being, she falls into the trap. Ceri isn't planning on letting him stay either. How will this unfold? Please R&R, thanks:)
1. Static

"Why are you doing this?" Rhydian's voice broke as his heart went into overdrive, "I love you."

Static crackled between them as their eyes met; green to brown. Maddy flinched at the strong impulses tugging at her weak heart.

They were like magnets; needing to be close to one another; the need so powerful, it wasn't human; it wasn't love; it was something far beneath their understanding…

Maddy swatted away her instincts, her face remained smooth and expressionless, "face it Rhydian, we weren't going to last."

"Weren't we?" His eyes tightened, "oh yeah, 'cause love isn't enough, is it? What was I thinking?"

She threw her hands up, exasperated, "I'm being serious. It's not enough." She had to say this; she choked it out, as much as it burned like acid, "I don't love you, Rhydian." Maddy whispered, not being able to look at him anymore, she fixed her gaze on a point in the distance.

Rhydian's eyes blazed, "you weren't complaining when you invited me into your pack all those years ago, or when you slept with me, or when you told me you felt the same, or – "

Mentally unable to listen to the rest, she cut him off, "It was just _fun_."

His heart fell apart, "Is that so?"

Maddy's voice remained firm, "yes."

He couldn't bear it anymore. Without realising, his legs took off into a sprint, taking the rest of his body with them.

When Rhydian was out of earshot a tear trickled down her cheek; more followed until a sob left her throat. Maddy's knees finally give away as she collapsed to the ground.

But she wasn't doing this for her benefit, was she?

Twenty minutes later Maddy realised there was still one thing she'd left unresolved. Standing up, she began to run.

Three miles later she reached the border of Stoneybridge, where Ceri was expecting her.

"You're late."

Maddy ignored her comment and rubbed her red eyes, "he's really crushed. How can his own mother be so heartless? How can you live with yourself with your son writhing in pain? I know I can't after what I've just done to him. I've done what you asked, now can you just leave him alone?"

A smirk tugged at the corners of her chapped lips, "no," she said simply.

"No?" Maddy shook her head, "wait. You said if I let Rhydian be, you would leave Stoneybridge and stop harassing him!"

"Now you're out of the way, he'll come back to me and Bryn."

"What?" Maddy's heart broke, he couldn't leave her, _again_, "You can't take him away from me again! I love him!"

"Well, you already drove him away; I'm just speeding up the process." Her brown eyes danced with excitement.

Before Maddy's brain fully registered her actions, she started to slowly take steps back. The twigs snagged at her trouser leg as she quickened her pace slightly, in her haste to put as much space between them as possible.

Having a good few seconds head start, Maddy turned away and sprinted towards the clearing, "I'm going to find him! I won't let you do this!"

…To Be Continued…

**Thanks for reading. Any suggestions on how to continue it let me know! :)**


	2. Distractions

Mrs Vaughan rushed to the door. Her short blonde hair carelessly scraped back onto a pin, her blue eyes tight with worry, she looked…depressed.

When she saw Maddy lingering in the doorway her eyes went wide, her mouth shaped a large O "Maddy? What…"

"I really need to" - pant - "speak with Rhydian," Maddy said in a rush.

"He's not in."

Maddy was certain he was. "I followed his sce –" She stopped short as Mrs Vaughan's eyebrows arched. "I just know he's here."

"You've just had a pretty big fight. I'd leave it at…"

"No! That's what we do. We pick fights over things exceptionally stupid; he tells me when I'm being a pain in the ass – which is about ninety-nine per cent of the time – I go on a two second rebound rate, and we fight again! Please," Maddy almost begged, "I made a mistake."

She sighed in defeat, "He is in no fit state to talk to you right now. Why not just let things cool off for a little –"

Growing impatient, Maddy cut her off. "No! I need to talk to him NOW!"

Rhydian groaned and rolled out of bed. Would she just leave him alone? He heard the door slam shut and his foster mom climb the stairs.

"Rhydian, you can't just avoid her. She seemed quite upset."

He sighed, "I know. I'll speak to her tomorrow."

"Okay then. I'll call you down for…dinner." She stumbled on the word dinner. Fridays he ate with Maddy's parents.

He felt the emptiness throb in his chest; the heat take its toll.

"We'll be downstairs if you need to talk…"

"I'll be fine." He assured her as she closed his bedroom door.

"Piss off Maddy. I don't want to talk."

She straightened from her crouch by his window. "Rhydian I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He spat through his teeth.

"I had a reason." She squeezed her eyes shut, "For your sake."

"What could possibly…"

"Ceri's back."

Rhydian bolted up and glared at her. "What?"

"When I stayed over at your house overnight on Tuesday, I caught her scent on the way home. The damp earth held her scent really well, so I followed it deeper into the woods…"

"And?"

"When I caught up with her, she said she wouldn't leave until she eliminated _distractions._"

He arched his eyebrows, "distractions as in…"

"Me."

…To Be Continued…


	3. Can you ever stop hurting him?

'I don't understand, Mads,' Rhydian protested for the thousandth time that hour and skidding to a halt.

Maddy sighed. 'We've been over this; she wanted me to break up with you, so you can leave with her and Bryn _again_,' she moaned. 'Now hurry up or we'll miss her.'

'Wait, so if we miss her she'll just go away and leave us alone?'

She stopped walking and turned to look him square in the eye, 'she'll never leave us alone, Rhydian. You have to understand this: she will _never _go away, not unless you face her yourself.'

'What if I can't?' he said in a small voice.

Maddy stopped once again, 'what do you mean "you can't"?'

'I mean I can't,' he snapped.

She made face, 'don't snap at me, I didn't start this.'

'I didn't start this either.'

Maddy placed a hand on his broad shoulder, 'I know, Rhydian. But you'll have to finish it.'

Rhydian narrowed his green eyes, 'you're being wise. Who are you and what have you done to Maddy Smith?'

'I've always been wise, it's just taken you all this time to notice my superiority,' she smiled.

He kissed her. 'Okay, let's do this.'

They broke into a sprint, Rhydian slightly ahead; although Maddy denied it later.

However, the stone wall that separated Stoneybridge from acres of countryside was alone; she wasn't there.

'You said she'd be here.'

Maddy threw her arms out, exasperated, 'well, if she's anything like you, she'll be late.'

He shook his head and turned away from her, 'don't ever compare me to her, understand?'

'Okay, I'm sorry,' she said quietly, 'bad joke.'

'Yeah, it was.'

'God, don't rub it in.'

A musky scent drifted in the silent wind. Maddy signalled Rhydian. '10 o'clock,' she mouthed.

He tensed his muscles.

She came running out of the woods.

'What are _you _doing here?' Ceri hissed, her gold eyes narrowing.

'Maddy told me everything; about you, Bryn and myself,' he said, barely making eye contact.

'I just care about my son, is that such a crime?' She moved closer in two quick strides.

Rhydian acknowledged this, his eyes widened, and he stepped back. 'The thing is though, you don't care.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Remember when Arman's pack attacked me, and you did _nothing_?' he spat. 'I was wounded for weeks, I could have died, but you stood by him and left me for dead.'

Maddy gasped and put a hand on his quivering shoulder. 'What?'

'I managed my way back to a hospital, and then I was put back into care. Having done so, the Vaughans took me back in.' He turned to Maddy, 'I didn't just decide to come back, Mads. I lied to you by telling you so; I came back because I could've died if I hadn't.'

'You're telling the story all wrong, Rhydian,' Ceri shouted. 'You were intimidating them for days; it was just a matter of time before…'

'See, you're taking his side all over again,' he said, cutting her off. 'And I swear to you, if you ever do that to Bryn…'

'Look at you, threatening your own mother!' She turned to Maddy, 'you did this to him! Filling his head with all of these dreams!' she snarled.

'You're the one who drove him away!'

Ceri pounced at Maddy, teeth aimed at her throat.

Rhydian sprang.

The two figures, one slightly smaller, hit each other and there was a sickening _crack._

Rhydian hit the ground, unmoving.

'Rhydian!' Maddy shrieked.

Ceri took a few steps back, her eyes widening, mouth shaping an O.

'Can you ever stop hurting him?' Maddy shouted, tears forming in her dark eyes.

…To BeContinued…


	4. Hardly Fatal

Rhydian rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut, as waves of intense pain rolled up his ribs

'Mam, he's in pain. Can't you give him anything…'

Emma cut her off by shaking her head, 'he's got two broken ribs, Maddy. There is no painkiller left to give him. He's immune to everything I have.'

'I don't comprehend.'

'We have different genetic information in our blood cells, we grow immune to drugs a lot faster than humans. It's a bloody pain in the backside if you ask me,' Daniel added.

They were sitting around Maddy's bed, with Emma's make-do remedies, which were wearing off quickly.

Maddy stood up, 'let's just take him to the hospital. I can't bear to see him like this.'

Daniel and Emma gaped at her.

'Maddy,' Emma shouted, shaking her head in disbelief, 'there is a moon outside, if you are too blind to see that.'

'It's too risky for our kind,' Daniel defended.

'I can't believe I'm hearing this! So rather than risk our "big secret," you'd rather risk his life?'

'Broken ribs are hardly fatal, Maddy,' Daniel said.

'But I read in a book somewhere, that his broken ribs can puncture his organs, and he could die. And it'll all be because of you!'

'Stop shouting,' a voice croaked.

They all looked down.

'Rhydian?'

'If I die, the secret dies with me. Mads, don't do something you'll regret in the long run,' he whispered.

'I'd hardly regret saving your life,' she snapped.

'But I might not even die, if I lie still enough I might not puncture anything.'

'So you're not going to move for three days, until the full moon?' Maddy asked.

'Exactly,' he strained.

'Rhydian…'

He clenched his fists and held in the tears.

'What's wrong?' Maddy frantically gasped.

'It…hurts.'

'Mam, Dad, can you give us a minute?'

They left the room, closing the door on the way out.

'Rhydian, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. My parents won't disown us, even if I take you to the hospital. I'll stand by whatever your decision, regardless of the stupidity.'

He shook his head, 'I don't want that. For me, you or our kind.'

'You sound like my dad,' Maddy grumbled.

'You said you'll stand by me whatever my decision, I choose to stay,' he said slowly.

She leaned over and kissed his forehead, before gasping and pulling away quickly.

'Mam! Dad!'

They burst through Maddy's bedroom door, 'what?'

'His temperature's increased in the last few seconds.'

'Mads, something's wrong,' Rhydian groaned.

'I think there's an infection,' Emma said, pulling glass vials out of her leather bag.

'He can't wait for three days.'

Rhydian started coughing.

'We need to call an ambulance!' Maddy insisted.

'No, I can handle this,' Emma persisted, crushing something blue into a paste.

'Oh, for crying out loud. Think realistically, Mam. You're going to feed him leaves and hope for the best?'

'I know what I'm doing. Daniel, pass me the oral morph, I need 75 milligrams.'

Their frantic fingers managed to produce something to knock Rhydian out, for the time being.

'It worked. You said there was nothing else,' Maddy shouted.

'I didn't know it would get this bad. Now be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate.'

'Fine,' she sulked, squeezing Rhydian's hand tighter.

'Daniel, read me page 43 again,' Emma said.

He flipped through the pages and read out the instructions.

Rhydian woke up and started shrieking in agony.

'He's not going to make it, is he?'


End file.
